Attack Of The Aliens
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Life in the 1950's was about the fun and excitement of what was to come. That was until the aliens arrived and started to attack and now hear from one man and how he survived this unforgivable war.
1. Chapter 1

Life On Earth In The 1950's

By George Robinson

If anyone would ask me what life on earth in the 1950's was like I would tell them that it wasn't all that bad.

And I say that because it's been 5 years since the last war ended and yes I served in the U.S. Army and I saw what it was like to be a soldier walking through hell.

Oh and no i'm against wars in general because well it just doesn't make sense to me like why go to war over nothing.

And before I do continue on allow me to introduce myself because that was very rude of me to tell you that and not introduce myself first.

My name is George Robinson i'm a resident of Atlanta, Georgia and let me tell you life here is just what I always wanted it to be: nice and peaceful.

And yes since this was the 1950's well life would be just crazy because everyone was enjoying life back then and to be honest I don't blame them for that.

Oh and back then most would think this would last forever but of course something strange came from space.

And what it was would change our lives forever and we would have to be ready for what it had in store.


	2. Chapter 2

What Is Out There In Space?

By George Robinson

Now when we look at the stars sometimes we wonder what could be out there in space?

And yes sometimes even I ask that for myself because I believe there is something out there that might be watching us.

Oh and well others would say that there is nothing out there but I do believe that there is something out there.

And whatever it wants then we have to be ready for what does come next.

So really I hope whoever is out there they better not attack us because we don't want to have a war right now or ever.

But it turns out something from space did come to our planet and it would put our survival skills to the ultimate test.


	3. Chapter 3

Investigating The Strange Object

By George Robinson

It all began one night when a strange object came down from space and I wanted to know what it was.

So with the other residents we then started to investigate the strange object that came from space and well it was quite possibly the strangest object i've ever seen.

And I say that because it was a strange looking spaceship and we really didn't know what it really was.

Just then something came out of it and it was a strange creature and my guess was it was the one who controlled the spaceship that fell from space.

And at first we weren't even sure what to do at all.

But just as we were to ask some more questions about it the strange creature then went into it and the strange spaceship was now a weapon and I then knew we were about to put our survival skills to the ultimate test.

Because what was about to happen would be yes another war but not from another country but rather an enemy from outer space.


	4. Chapter 4

The Attack Begins

By George Robinson

Once it was now a machine we didn't know what it would do next.

But it wastes no time in taking out those in it's way and I then knew it was an attack and we were about to become it's prey.

I then got the hell out of there while I could and I wasn't able to look back because if I did then I would be next.

Meanwhile the other strange objects were attacking the other parts of the world and there was nothing we could do.

Of course we do fight back but how could we because let's face it they have better weapons.

And I hoped this would end and that it will never happen ever again.

But I really don't know if it ever will.


	5. Chapter 5

Surviving The War

By Geroge Robinson

As the attack was still going on I prayed that this would end because when I was serving in World War 2 I didn't want to do it at first.

But I had no choice because when I did go to the U.S. Army Japan invaded Pearl Harbor.

And really when I first heard that I knew my belief in not going to war changed my mind completely because I love America and I would do anything for it and going to war did make sense.

Oh and thankfully I was able to make it out alive and I was able to see that we won the war after we dropped 2 nuclear bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

And let's just say coming home from war was a bit different for me because now that my time in the war was over I honestly didn't know what to do next.

But thankfully I would move to Atlanta after I got back and that's where i've been ever since then.

Now as for this attack well I really don't know what I could do because all I wanted was to enjoy life and not worry.

But now I worry that this will never end at all and that they will now take over the whole planet.


	6. Chapter 6

How We Won The War

By Geroge Robinson

Just as I wasn't sure if this would ever end the aliens actually die and I honestly couldn't believe it because there was nothing that we could attack them with.

And yet they aren't able to fight on and it was clear that we won the war.

Oh and in case you were wondering it wasn't because of humans but rather their immune systems weren't able to be here much longer so basically our own planet just saved us.

Now as for me well I would go back to Atlanta and enjoy my life the right way now that the attack and the war is finally over at last.

And yes now I know that we aren't alone because somewhere out there someone or something could come for us.

Oh and whatever it is then we all need to be ready for what comes next because what this war has shown that we all can be either fighting to save the planet or die trying to.

THE END.


End file.
